1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wall mounted table apparatus, and more particularly, to a table mounted in a cabinet secured to a wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 694,312 (Barber) discloses a portable work bench disposed in a cabinet. The cabinet opens on two sides to allow the work bench to pivot downwardly to its use position.
U.S. Pat. No. 880,185 (Beverly) discloses a kitchen cabinet which includes a table which folds downwardly. The table includes an extension leaf which is pivotally secured to a main table by a pair of hinges.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,213,832 (Brandt) discloses another type of folding table secured to a cabinet. Again, the main table platform pivots away from the cabinet. Included in the apparatus are braces for the table legs. The braces are secured to the cabinet and the table leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,703,187 (Buck) discloses a combination table and ironing board, with the ironing board telescoping within the table and with the legs of the ironing board folding against the ironing board for storage purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,609 (Skafte et al) discloses a wall hung cabinet arrangement with a table folding into the cabinet for storage purposes and pivoting outwardly and downwardly for use. Braces are secured to the legs and to the cabinet.
The apparatus of the present invention includes a leaf or extension which pivots relative to the main table portion and is held in place by a sliding flange which is cammed upwardly to maintain the leaf in alignment with the main table portion. The table apparatus is held in the cabinet in its storage position by a pair of lock elements which are gravity actuated to hold the apparatus in the stored position.